


With You By My Side

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post Clone Wars, Romance, Sequel, Star Wars AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, these two are so in love it's gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: In the midst of a galactic war, Daichi plans something special for Kuroo on a much-needed break. If only he can keep his overly-observant droid from spoiling the surprise...Sequel toThe Distance Between the StarsRecommend reading that first
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	With You By My Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).



> For Airy!! ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)  
> If you haven't read the first fic, [The Distance Between the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039160/chapters/57841333), I recommend doing that first!

Daichi pulled his ship, the Rambling Dactillion, out of lightspeed and breathed a heavy sigh. The instant silence was always strange to him after flying for hours with the constant hum of the engines radiating through the hull. They were still running, of course, but not nearly to the capacity they did when traveling through hyperspace. Daichi’s skin was tingling like every part of him needed something to fill the silence.

“Sawamura, you are tapping your foot again,” Kiyoko remarked, breaking the silence although not the way Daichi had been hoping. “And making that odd clicking sound with your mouth. Are you expecting us to get into a fight?”

Daichi grimaced, wishing he could groan from her line of questioning but doing so would just open him up to more. Regardless that his current job didn’t take him into the Empire controlled regions, it would have been more trouble to leave her behind at the Tanaka’s compound than to bring her along. Still, he wished that she had a switch installed that could restrict her commentary on their day-to-day life.

“I don’t think we’ll be getting into any fights.”

“Then why are you exhibiting nervous behavior?”

“I’m not!”

“I have been observing you closely for years and have a complete record of your mannerisms and the emotions most commonly associated with them.”

“Yeah, well, you’re wrong this time.”

Daichi clenched his jaw and kept his eyes on his console as he heard Kiyoko straighten and glance toward him, her finely tuned mechanical anatomy giving a soft _whirr_ with the movement. 

“Hm… this must be serious.”

He gave her a withering look. “What?”

“Given your denial, you are sensitive about the topic and refuse to accept your obvious feelings. Sawamura is our death imminent?”

Daichi groaned and buried his face in his hands. “We are not going to die!”

“Then—"

He huffed and swiveled his seat around to face her. “We’re stopping off at Alderaan and I’m planning a romantic picnic with just me and Tetsu. Okay?”

She stared at him, silent for so long that for a minute, he thought she had malfunctioned.

“Hmm.”

Daichi rubbed his forehead where a sharp pain was threatening to take over. “What does _that_ mean?”

“My apologies. I am simply logging this data for future reference. Considering the relationship between you and Kuroo, I am certain that this will not be the last time you exhibit this kind of behavior and I wish to be prepared for it.”

“Oh my God, Kiyoko. Please don’t—"

Daichi flinched when the door to the cockpit sprang open. Kuroo gave him a quizzical look before stepping inside.

“Sounds lively up here. Is everything alright?”

Before Daichi could answer, Kiyoko turned toward him and nodded. “Yes, there is no cause for alarm. We are not going to die.”

Daichi clutched his armrest and took a deep breath before he throttled his extremely expensive droid. 

Kuroo snickered. “Well, that’s a relief.”

“Indeed. But Sawamura’s nervous behavior is worrying me and I believe that you are the problem.”

“Wait, what?”

“There is _no_ problem,” Daichi interjected before Kiyoko could give everything away. Just to be sure, he gave her a stern glare, one she observed thoughtfully for a few moments.

“Ah, that look. Yes, nonverbal communication received, Sawamura. _Oh my_ ,” she said, looking at a random panel, “I must check something in the engineering bay. Sawamura, may I be dismissed?”

“Yes, you should definitely take care of that. Thank you, Kiyoko.”

“It is my duty to follow the wishes of my master, no matter how nonsensical they seem at the time.”

As she finally got up and slipped past Kuroo to exit the cockpit, Daichi leaned back in his seat and exhaled slowly. He glanced up as Kuroo gripped the back of his seat and fell into Kiyoko’s freshly vacated one, stretching out in it as if it were his all along. They sat in the blessed silence for a few minutes until Kuroo turned toward him, wearing that roguish smile of his that did terrible things to Daichi’s heart. 

“So, we’re _not_ going to die, right?”

Despite everything, Daichi chuckled. “I’m not, but I can’t be too sure of a certain droid.”

“Aw, come on. I know you love her. Um, speaking of _love_ , what was that she was saying about me being the problem?”

“It’s nothing,” Daichi said, quickly busying himself with the console that showed their approach to Alderaan. He scratched his cheek and went through the mental checklist of everything he needed to do once they landed. Although he intended to settle his ship in the wilderness where there were no docks, he still needed to contact the nearest authorities to inform them, otherwise, they might take him for an Imperial spy.

Daichi realized that Kuroo had been silent for the last several minutes which was never a good sign unless he was meditating. Stealing a glance next to him, he found himself caught in Kuroo’s unwavering gaze with no hint of his usual humor in his eyes.

“What is it?”

Kuroo’s eyebrows pinched tighter. “You said that it’s nothing, but something _is_ bothering you, right? Daichi, we promised when we got together that we wouldn’t keep anything from each other.”

“It’s not like that.”

“Then I don’t see why you can’t tell me,” Kuroo grumbled, swiveling his seat to face the front of the cockpit. He huffed out a sigh as he rested his head on his hand, obviously pouting. 

Daichi smiled and shook his head. “Fine. It won’t be worth it if you’re mad at me or upset. We’re getting close to Alderaan.”

“Alderaan? I thought the job was on Delaya.”

“They’re not expecting us until tomorrow, and it’s in the same sector. I thought it would be a good chance to surprise you with something nice, that’s all.”

“Really?” Kuroo asked, perking up. “What do you have planned?”

“Nope, I’ve already said enough.”

“Nooo, please tell me.”

“Keep begging and I’ll cancel the whole thing.”

Kuroo sighed and leaned back in his seat. “Fine. But that still doesn’t explain why you’re nervous.”

Daichi rubbed the back of his head. He had been hoping that Kuroo had forgotten all about that. He blinked when he heard a chirp from the console and reached forward, pressing a flashing button and a hologram of Alderaan sprang up into existence.

“We’re beginning our approach now. Shouldn’t be too much longer. About me being nervous… We both desperately needed a break from everything, particularly the stress of hiding from the Empire while being surrounded by our dearest, albeit noisiest, friends in a compound where everyone can hear _everything_ that happens there. I just wanted to do something for you that you’d enjoy, and I was worried you wouldn’t like it.”

Daichi could feel Kuroo’s gaze on him, the one that just said _you’re wonderful and I love you but you’re being an idiot_. He was uncomfortable with how often Kuroo gave him that look in the short time they’d been together. Rather than face his scrutiny head-on, Daichi lifted his chin and kept his eyes on his console as if something really important was appearing there.

“Daichi, does your surprise involve death or torture in any way?”

“What? No! What is with you and Kiyoko thinking everything is about death?”

“Just saying that if it doesn’t involve those things, the chances are extremely high that I’ll like it. Besides, you need a break just as much as I do, so stop stressing about it. I’d rather we enjoy it together, no matter what it is.”

Daichi already knew that would be the case but hearing it directly from Kuroo relieved his worries immediately. And as long as they could avoid any disasters once they arrived, they would be together and for Daichi, that was always his favorite way to spend his time. He smiled and met Kuroo’s gaze, getting lost for a moment as he admired the way the planetary hologram highlighted the sharp edges of his face with a cool glow.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I guess I just felt extra pressure since you’ve been through so much, and who knows when we’ll have the chance for another break?”

“Well, then,” Kuroo said, stretching his body over the armrest to lean into Daichi’s space, “I guess we’ll have to make the best of it.”

Daichi’s face heated up from his cheeks all the way up to the tip of his ears, but he was never one to waste an opportunity. He leaned in and met Kuroo in the middle with a gentle kiss. They both pulled apart with a sigh and Daichi couldn’t resist reaching up and cupping Kuroo’s cheek. As his thumb ran over a light scar that ran down to his jaw, Daichi met Kuroo’s eyes and chuckled at the mischief glittering within them. It always meant trouble, but it happened to be Daichi’s favorite kind.

He turned his seat to face him and Kuroo emitted an excited hum as he swung himself around as well. This time when they met, there was nothing gentle about their kisses. Kuroo gripped Daichi’s armrests to keep him boxed in and pushed forward. Daichi smiled against his lips and allowed him to push him back in his seat. He stroked his hand up from his jaw and into his hair, giving it a little tug. As Kuroo’s body shivered against him, Daichi chuckled and slipped his tongue past Kuroo’s lips, hoping to spark an even greater reaction out of him.

“Cough, cough… clear my throat.”

Daichi and Kuroo froze in the middle of their kiss and slowly turned toward Kiyoko who had suddenly appeared right beside them. She stared back at them a moment with her penetrating blue-lit eyes and slowly raised her hand to her mouth, making a fist. “Cough… cough.”

“Kiyoko, what the hell are you doing?” Daichi asked, reluctantly parting from Kuroo.

“Sugawara informed me before leaving that if you two should forget my presence and engage in awkward social behavior reserved for lovers, or if I should walk in on you two just as I have now, I should cough and clear my throat to announce myself. I explained to him at the time that I lack the anatomy to perform such an action, but he told me to just do my best. I hope it was satisfactory?”

Kuroo quickly turned away and covered his mouth in a feeble attempt to disguise his laughter. Daichi bit his lip hard to do the same. He knew that, while her speech came off as being sarcastic, he had no doubt she was being completely honest.

“Yes, thank you, Kiyoko. Though you should remember that Sugawara doesn’t always give the best advice.”

“I agree. Although in this instance, I thought it was necessary. The Dactillion has informed me that we are within range to receive communications from Alderaan and should be expecting a hail from their security any moment.” 

Behind him, Daichi heard the telltale _beep_ of them being hailed, and he rolled his eyes. Kiyoko nodded her head.

“There it is.”

“Thank you, Kiyoko.”

“My pleasure.” She shuffled in place until she was facing Kuroo and leaned forward to tap him on the shoulder. “Kuroo, you are in my spot.”

“Oh, sorry,” he said, his voice trembling with laughter as he maneuvered around her into the chair behind Daichi.

Kiyoko watched him a moment before sitting down. “Hmm, I half expected you to sit on Sawamura’s lap.”

“We’re not that bad!”

“Quiet, both of you,” Daichi warned before accepting the communication. It wasn’t starting out to be the most romantic outing but hopefully, things would settle down once they landed. _And_ once they managed to have a little space from their ever-present third wheel.

—

“Wow, this place is amazing!”

Daichi smiled as he paused with the heavy crate in his arms to watch as Kuroo bounded back and forth over the hill. He was relieved to find that after they landed, it was an ideal time of day to relax on the vibrant green grass with Alderaan’s sun high in the sky. The climate there could be a bit on the chilly side but with it warming them without any clouds blocking its light, it felt perfect. 

“Have you never been to Alderaan before?”

“Nope, never had a need to. My duties during the war never took me here and before it… well, a place like Alderaan rarely had a need that the Jedi could fulfill and if they did, they typically requested someone they already had experience with.” He finally stopped moving to gaze out at the distant, snow-covered mountains and stretched his long arms up to the sky. “It’s a pity. This might be the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen.”

Daichi beamed and set the crate down on the blanket he already had spread out. “I’m glad you like it. I hope you like the rest of my surprise as well.”

“Huh, there’s more?”

Daichi hummed and opened the crate, the lid emitting a hiss as steam poured out of it. “Did you really think I’d bring you out here and not have something ready to eat?”

Kuroo tipped his head back and laughed. It wasn’t as loud as it usually was in the confines of their room, but it did echo off the surrounding hills and disturbed a few birds nearby. He sheepishly ran his fingers through his hair and hopped over to Daichi to help him unload. 

As Kuroo set one large container in the center of the blanket and peeked inside, he drew in a long, deep breath. “I don’t even know what’s in here, but it smells amazing. When did you prepare all this?”

“Ennoshita was able to get me most of the supplies and ingredients behind your back and then I prepared it earlier when you were meditating. Then all I had to do was keep everything hot.”

“You sly thing,” Kuroo teased with a wink. “One would think you were a smuggler with how cunning you’ve been.”

“Or maybe you’re not the most observant person.”

“I would say that is most likely the reason,” Kiyoko chimed in as she set down the last crate, ignoring Kuroo’s petulant scoff. She straightened up and turned toward Daichi. “Was there anything else, Sawamura?”

“Just one more thing.” He opened a satchel he had brought out and pulled out a corked bottle. “This is for you.”

She cocked her head as she took the bottle from him. Holding it up, she peered into it as swirled the murky contents. Her body straightened in surprise and she quickly turned back to Daichi. 

“Is this high grade?”

Daichi grinned back at her. “Your favorite kind. Go have some fun.”

She grasped the bottle to her chest as she glanced away. “Thank you, Sawamura,” she said softly and turned back to the ship, shuffling slowly up the ramp.

“What was that about?” Kuroo asked once she had disappeared inside.

“Her joints need to be lubricated consistently and while the kind of oil I get for her normally does the trick, she prefers that brand. It’s hard to get and expensive, but I like to get it for her occasionally. _And_ it should keep her busy so we can finally have some time alone.”

“Ha! I’ll drink to that.”

Daichi grinned as he uncorked his own bottle, filled with _regular_ grade alcohol, and clinked it against Kuroo’s before taking a sip. He winced as the intense array of flavors exploded over his tongue and burned his throat on the way down.

“Ah! That’s strong,” Kuroo said, his voice coming out raspy. He cleared his throat and took another look at the bottle. “What is this stuff?”

“Jet Juice. Good, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. You sure do know how to spoil a guy, Daichi,” he purred, leaning over the blanket with his lips puckered and waiting.

Daichi chuckled and cupped his cheek as he brushed their lips together. “Come on. We need to eat before the food gets cold. Which, with this wind, it might very soon.”

Kuroo gave him a sly smile, the kind when a teasing comment is right behind it, but he kept his mouth shut as he shuffled closer and scooped some food onto his plate. He took a bite before grabbing any of the other dishes and moaned loudly. Daichi beamed as he took two more bites before continuing on, relieved that Kuroo was already enjoying it. 

It was easy for them to relax on the gentle hill that gave them spectacular views wherever they looked. They laughed and joked between bites, and it reminded Daichi greatly of their life before all the wars when he would cart Kuroo all over the galaxy to perform his Jedi duties. It was a more innocent and carefree time, but he wouldn’t trade how far they’d come for anything.

Before, all he could do was sneak glances at Kuroo and dream about stroking his fingers through his unruly hair or kissing him. Now he was allowed to do both those things and more, which made him feel like the luckiest person in the entire galaxy. After their bellies were full, they relaxed back on the blanket, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere without a care in the world. 

Daichi felt his eyes drooping and stretched out, propping his head with his arms and allowing his eyes to close completely. The sun warmed his body as well as any blanket, and the whisper of the breeze flowing through the grass was the most soothing kind of music. Even the snuffling of a nerf herd at the very base of the hill they were on was gentle enough to lure Daichi into a light doze.

He was almost asleep when he felt a long finger stroke across his forehead, swiping his hair to the side. Humming, he leaned into the touch and fluttered his eyes open. Kuroo gazed back at him with a soft smile.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I don’t mind. I shouldn’t be sleeping anyway when all I wanted to do was spend time with you alone.” Daichi breathed in deep and exhaled slowly. “It’s nice, isn’t it?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Too bad we can’t have this kind of peace and quiet normally, right?”

“Meh.”

Daichi frowned and turned on his side, facing Kuroo directly. “Are you not enjoying yourself?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. “No, no! Trust me, I am _loving_ this. It’s just… I already kind of miss it.”

“Miss what?”

“Home… I mean, the _Tanakas’_ home, but it’s the closest thing I ever had to it.”

Daichi relaxed and reached out, rubbing Kuroo’s arm. “It really is our home now; the Tanakas have said so enough times. I have to agree though. The Dactillion was always my home before but now, it feels more like a simple vessel made to take me home.”

Kuroo beamed back at him. “I never thought I would have anything like it. The Jedi Temple should have felt like a home. Instead, it was always cold, and I always felt scrutinized whenever I wandered through it.”

“It’s because you were such a troublemaker.”

“Ha! I wasn’t that bad. Of course, now that I have a real home, do you know what the best part is?”

Daichi grinned, his heart fluttering in anticipation of where Kuroo was headed. “What’s the best part?”

Kuroo leaned in, his arm snaking around Daichi’s waist. “That I get to share it with you. I’m not sure any place would feel like a home if you weren’t by my side.”

“Wow… that was smooth.”

“Smooth enough to get you out of your pants?” Kuroo asked hopefully as his hand slipped beneath Daichi’s waistband.

“You really think I’m that easy?”

“Mmmmm, yes?”

“Probably,” Daichi laughed. Usually, he would have denied it just to make Kuroo squirm a bit longer, but he was just as impatient. “We should move this onto the ship, though.”

“What? But it’s so pretty out here and there’s no one around.”

Daichi grimaced as he gazed off into the distance. “Yeah, but that sun is starting its descent and the lower it gets, the colder it’ll be.”

Kuroo pouted but obediently removed his hand from Daichi’s ass. “Fine. Let’s get back on the ship.”

“Hey,” Daichi murmured, edging closer for a kiss. Kuroo’s pout was gone in an instant and he eagerly leaned in to join their lips. They both smiled as their kisses remained gentle and teasing but eventually, Daichi had to pull back. “Let’s go. I can open the viewing screen in our room, so we can still see the scenery.”

Kuroo perked up and immediately started to pack up their things. “Sounds perfect. You sure do know how to treat me right.”

Daichi’s smile stretched wider as he watched Kuroo eagerly gathering their empty dishes. “It goes both ways.”


End file.
